


Sem sono

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria tem dificuldade de dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem sono

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627489) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 18. [and on the eyes](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

Ela estava encarando o fogo, o modo como ele lambia a lenha e desaparecia em fumaça. Não era diferente do modo como consumia casas e corpos. O turno dela já tinha terminado há muito tempo, e ela podia ouvir os passos de Alistair patrulhando o perímetro, mas não conseguia se fazer dormir. Toda essa morte e destruição estava cobrando um alto preço, e ela temia ir dormir. Sempre aprendeu que deveria temer os pesadelos, e isso foi antes de ter um motivo real para os ter.

“Você deveria vir dormir,” Leliana disse, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.

Neria não ouviu ela chegar, mas ela não estava surpresa, estava perdida em pensamento. “Não estou cansada,” ela disse sem tirar os olhos do fogo.

Leliana sentou-se ao lado dela. “Você está com olheiras já faz dias. Você mal está dormindo esses dias.”

“Dormir quando estou perturbada é perigoso porque sou uma maga, sempre nos disseram isso.”

Leliana segurou a mão dela. “E ficar exausta pode ser igualmente perigoso. Vamos lá, você não precisa ficar sozinha.”

Neria sorriu, gostava que Leliana se importava com ela. “Você vai cantar uma canção de ninar para mim?”

Leliana riu. “Se é o que for preciso.”


End file.
